


It All Started With A Crush

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Before Main Story, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: (1st Year Koga and Adonis, 2nd Year Rei and Kaoru)"Sakuma-san. I thought you said there was a fourth member" Kaoru leaned over to the other 2nd year."Be patient Kaoru. Adonis is doing a good job at it so why can't you?""Who is the other member, Sakuma-senpai?" Adonis looked over to Rei in question."He's a first year like you Adonis. And-""Hey! Rei-senpai! You in here?" Koga walked into the room to be greeted by his soon to be unit.





	It All Started With A Crush

\--

"Rei-senpai!" 

Koga ran up to the 2nd year with a big smile on his face. He'd been looking for Rei everywhere and of course he was in the last place Koga checked ; the Garden Space.   
"Senpai?" As usual, Rei was fast asleep under a tree which was protecting him from the sun. He said he had something to tell Koga and he was getting impatient. Everyday for the past week he had asked the vampire to tell him.   
"Koga? What are you doing here... *yawn*"   
"You know what!"   
"Do I?" Rei reached up to pat the 1st year's head, Koga's first reaction being to push his hand away. He couldn't help falling into their usual routine.   
"If you really want to know, come to the club room after school. It's about time I told ya anyway." And with that, Rei walked off to who knows where. Koga heard the bell in the distant and got up to run to his class. Sensei would kill him if he was late again. And then he would have to stay after school and he'd never find out what Rei wanted to tell him. 

He barely made it to class on time. The lesson was now starting as he burst into the room.   
"Oogami take your seat, we're now starting." 

 

\--

 

"Sakuma-san. I thought you said there was a fourth member" Kaoru leaned over to the other 2nd year.   
"Be patient Kaoru. Adonis is doing a good job at it so why can't you?"  
"Who is the other member, Sakuma-senpai?" Adonis looked over to Rei in question.   
"He's a first year like you Adonis. And-"   
"Hey! Rei-senpai! You in here?" Koga walked into the room to be greeted by his soon to be unit.   
"Good timing Koga. Kaoru, Adonis, this is Koga Oogami. He's the fourth member." Member? What was Rei talking about?   
"Oi, the fourth member of what?"   
"Our unit... Wait... Didn't I tell you?" He looked at the first year with a smirk that was way to familiar.   
"Of course you didn't! I've been bugging you all week to tell me! Is your memory getting bad because your so old you stupid vampire!" This was the normal for Rei and Koga but the other two just looked at them very confused as the proclaimed wolf yelled at the vampire. 

After he had finished yelling at Rei, Koga finally looked over to the other half of this so-called unit. The other first year had purple hair and darker skin. He looked kind. That one was Adonis... He thinks. The other boy had blonde hair about the same length as Rei's. He had heard Rei call him Kaoru. And by how close the two seemed, Koga guessed he was a second year like Rei. During his thoughts, Rei leaned on the smaller's shoulder and whispered in his ear, a little too loud.   
"Try not to bite them to death puppy"   
"I'm not promising anything." Rei grabbed Koga's hand and pulled him across the room towards the others.  
"At least try and talk to them. Maybe you'll make a new friend"   
"I don't need friends, I'm a lone wolf." Koga turned away and grabbed his guitar.   
"Besides, I've got better things to do than talk to shitty humans." He found a comfortable place to sit and started playing around with his guitar.   
"You won't get much out of him unless you piss him off. And then you should cover your ears." Rei explained to the other two. Koga was too interested in his guitar to listen to the others. Ever since Rei had given it to him, he'd played the guitar almost every day so he'd get even better. Of course Rei gave him lessons every now and then but he still practiced in his own time. And he was now about to spend a couple more hours composing random songs. 

 

\--

 

"Ok, bye." Kaoru walked out of his classroom after getting the books he forgot to pick up. Next on the list was to go to the light music club to get his bag. It seemed that he was forgetting a lot of things today. The hallways were so dark and empty as everyone had already left. He wasn't expecting anyone to be in the music room so he was surprised when he saw someone laying on the floor. The person looked familiar to him.

"Koga-kun?" That was his name. He's the little first year Rei introduced him to earlier. From what it looked like he was asleep but Kaoru wanted to check just in case. For some reason he was worried about the younger boy.   
"Hey, Koga-kun wake-up" he gently shook the boy's shoulder. He made a small noise but showed no signs of waking up. He almost looked scared, like he was having a nightmare or something. His hand was clenched hard onto his guitar and there would definitely be marks left.   
"Wake up!" Kaoru shook him again, this time a bit harder. He stood up and decided that he wasn't spending hours trying to wake him up. He was now leaving when he heard a scream behind him. He turned around to see Koga sitting up and breathing really fast. He looked scared. The first year looked up at Kaoru, a few tears starting to form and fall down his pale face.   
"T-they're g-gone ri-ight? H-h-he's not g-gonna h-hurt me, r-right?" The wolf looked at his upperclassman with his watery eyes. It's like his personality had completely changed from earlier. Kaoru didn't know when but he felt the urge to comfort and protect the younger boy. So he rushed over to him and pulled Koga into his arms and tried to calm him down.   
"What are you talking about? No one is going to hurt you, we're the only two here. It was just a dream so calm down." Koga continued to cry in Kaoru's arms and it took a few minutes for him to finally stop. Whatever that dream was, it must of been terrifying. 

When Koga was calmer, the two walked out of the school and into the cold night.   
"Are you okay going home?"   
"I-I'll be fine." he still seemed a bit shaky but Kaoru decided not to argue with him as Rei said not to piss him off. The two boys went their separate ways and Koga mentally kicked himself for letting Kaoru see him like that. He didn't know how he'd face Kaoru tomorrow but he'll somehow make it work. 

"Mum, Dad, I'm home!" Koga walked through the door and announced his presence to his family. Leon ran up to Koga and jumped at his leg.   
"Koga Oogami!" Oh god, he's in trouble. His parents walked up to him not looking like the happiest people in the world.  
"What are you doing coming home this late? You said you would be back 4 hours ago!" Lately he's been getting home really late and his parents weren't the biggest fans of it. They warned him that they wouldn't let him go to yumenosaki if he kept coming back late at night.   
"Are you even listening to me? Remember-"   
"No... Just, no! You can't make me!" Koga yelled back at his mum which was probably the worst mistake of his life.   
"Koga. You know what I said would happen if this happened again, don't you?" He wasn't about to lose this. It was his dream to become an idol and he wasn't going to lose it. He turned around and ran back out of the door, Leon closely following him. It had started raining but he didn't care and just kept running. His parents were terrifying when they were angry and he didn't want to be near them. 

After who knows how long, the rain had finally stopped. Koga was soaking and he was surprised he hadn't gotten sick yet. Maybe he should call Rei. He'd let Koga stay at his house.  
"Koga-kun?" He turned around and saw Kaoru coming out of one of the shops.   
"Were you out in the rain? Jeez you're soaked. You must be freezing." Kaoru took off his jacket and placed it around Koga's shoulders.   
"Kaoru... Can I stay at your place for a bit?" He looked up at Kaoru with the same look as before in the club room. He looked scared again.   
"What happened? Wait, don't worry, we need to get you inside, come on."

 

__

 

The two walked into Kaoru's house to be greeted by his older sister.   
"Kao-chan, I didn't know you were bringing a friend over. You should of told me." By the looks of it, she seems nice. But then Koga hardly ever gets along with anyone.   
"Come on Koga, let's go to my room." Kaoru led the younger boy into his room and gave him a blanket.   
"You shouldn't be out in the cold for so long, you'll freeze. Let me find some dry clothes for you wait there." Kaoru walked out of the room and Koga brought his attention to Leon. The dog had almost completely dried off and Koga wished he could dry himself that quickly. Leon jumped up onto the bed and Koga pet his dog and proceeded to hug the corgi after.   
"Sorry buddy, I didn't want to run off but... you know what they're like."   
"You're gonna get my bed wet you know." Kaoru returned with some dry clothes and a hairdryer.   
"They'll probably be too big but they'll do for now." He gave Koga a t-shirt and shorts and told him to go change. 

After he'd got changed, Koga went back to Kaoru's room where he was drying Leon. Kaoru was right and the clothes were too big. The sleeve of the top was falling down his arm but he'd managed to tighten the waist of the shorts.   
"Maybe that top is a bit too big."   
"It's fine, I think" Leon walked up to Koga. He picked up the dog and sat down next to Kaoru. He heard the hairdryer turn on and Kaoru had started drying his hair. The heat from it was warm and it made him feel a bit tired.   
"That'll do for now." Kaoru turned the dryer off and set it down next to his bed.   
"Koga-kun, what happened?" Kaoru looked at the first year next to him. Koga was scared he'd ask. He didn't want to say but he didn't exactly have a choice.   
"I guess I had an argument with my parents. They don't like how I always get home so late. So they... they..." For some reason Koga felt like crying. He guessed it was because he was just scared of his parents.   
"You okay Koga-kun?"  
"I-I'm fine. So, my parents said that if I was home really late again they... they won't let me go to yumenosaki any more..." He shut his eyes and tried to prevent himself from crying.   
"Wait weren't you asleep until really late at school?"   
"Yeah, I didn't wait to see what they'd do so I ran away." Koga fell backwards so that he was laying on the bed.   
"And that's why you were out in the rain." Kaoru felt sorry for the boy. He'd had this problem before with his dad but Koga seemed to be in a worse situation right now.   
"Kao-chan." Kana stood in the door way of the room.   
"Dad's home, you should tell him that you're friend is staying over. I would but I'm really busy and I've got a lot of work to do."  
"Okay sis. I'll be back in a minute Koga-kun." Kaoru left the room, leaving Koga laying on the bed close to tears.   
"What am I going to do Leon? I can't go back home, they'll fucking kill me." The corgi licked Koga's face in an attempt to cheer him up.   
"We'll be fine, I'm sure everything will okay." 

 

__

 

"Why is he always so annoying..." Kaoru muttered to himself as he returned to his room. He realised that Koga was still laying down and the second year went to check on him.   
"You okay? ... Koga-kun? You good? Haa... count on you to fall asleep." He put a blanket over the boy and tried not to wake him up. He soon realised that it wasn't worth trying to move him and decided to sleep next to him.  
"I'd rather it be a girl but whatever... Night Koga-kun."

 

__

 

"Kao-chan! You need to wake up or you'll be late for school." Kaoru woke up to his sister yelling into his ear to wake up.   
"Dad won't take you in the car so hurry up."  
"Can't you just take me sis."  
"I would if I could. I'm now leaving though so you have to walk today." He sat up, well, tried to, and was blinded by the sunlight in his room. He felt something on his arm so he looked over to see the little first year holding onto him.   
"Koga-kun?" He must of moved whilst he was sleeping considering the blanket was halfway off the bed. Kaoru gently shook his shoulder and told him to wake up and get ready for school. It was a bit weird for him to be this close with a guy in bed so he quickly got up and got ready for school. After he was dressed he went to go and properly wake Koga up. The boy was still asleep which wasn't a surprise, Kaoru didn't think he'd be awake.   
"Hey Koga-kun, it's time to wake up." Koga rolled over and slowly opened his eyes.   
"Don't wanna..."  
"Wait, don't go back to sleep! You need to get ready for school!"   
"I'd rather sleep..."  
"Well you can't so come on. Don't make me pull you off the bed!"   
"You're being too loud... Hey! Don't-! Ow..." 

 

__

 

After Koga had finally gotten ready, they both headed out of the door. They didn't talk that much on the way. Koga was listening to music with his ear plugs in both ears so he couldn't hear anything and Kaoru was texting some girls he had met earlier in the week. They got to school without any difficulties. 

"Morning Sakuma-san!" Kaoru greeted Rei at the school gates.   
"You made a new friend Kaoru?" Rei looked over to Koga who hadn't realised he was there. Instead, he was quietly humming along to whatever song he was listening to in his own little world.   
"I'm surprised to see you too together. You don't hang around with guys that much and Koga hates humans."   
"Trust me, it's a long story." Kaoru didn't really want to tell Rei but maybe he'd-  
"Oi Koga, you here or not?!" Rei pulled Koga's ear plugs out and putt his arm around the first year.   
"Hey! What are you doing?" And then they both naturally fell into their normal routine whilst heading into the school building, Kaoru silently walking behind them. Those two seemed really close even though all Koga did was yell at Rei. Anyway, Koga looked happier than last night and it made Kaoru happy as well. 

 

__

 

(2 weeks later)

 

__

 

School had gotten busier as everyone was preparing for the live that was tomorrow. But the light music club room was slightly calmer today. Rei had finally come up with a name for the newly made unit, UNDEAD and they were supposed to be practicing but Koga was sitting on the floor in the corner playing his guitar, Kaoru was in the Marine Bio club room and not with the rest of his unit as usual, Rei was asleep in his coffin and Adonis was doing some work. Everything was much quieter and it was probably because they'd all been working so hard to perfect their performance that they had forgotten what it was like to relax. 

Kaoru had enjoyed hanging out in his club. For once he didn't want to go out with any girls. Which was a bit weird for him. He'd started really liking one person in particular and he hadn't wanted to go out with anyone else. Well, he wanted to but he didn't at the same time. After much thought, he decided to see if any of his unit was still at school so he could maybe get some practice in. If they were still here, they'd all probably be in the light music club room so he headed there. When leaving his club room, he realised how dark it had gotten. Despite no one else being at school, he still went to the music room just in case some one was there. 

_"chikara zukudenejifusete yaru tte..."_

Kaoru heard something coming from the room as he got closer. 

_"donna toki mo kokō no yasei de"_

It almost sounded like someone was singing. He slowly opened the door to see what was going on. 

_"kuruinarasu gitā genkai koete kono koe ga..."_

"Koga-kun...?" What was he still doing here and why was he singing alone? Kaoru opened the door further, Koga completely unaware of his presence. 

_"sakebitsuzukeru my soul"_

He didn't recognise this song. It definitely wasn't UNDEAD'S song. He was certain he'd never heard it before. Around Koga was some sheets of paper with something written on them which Kaoru couldn't see from that distance. He guessed it was music and picked up the piece that was by his foot. By the looks of it, it was lyrics to a song with a bunch of chords scribble above the words. There was no title anywhere on the page.   
"H-hey! Don't l-look at t-that!" The page was ripped out of his hands by a very flustered Koga. The boy almost looked embarrassed as he held the pages close and out of Kaoru's sight.  
"Why was it on the floor then? Surely if you don't want anyone to look at you'd hide it."   
"I wasn't expecting anyone to be here." He looked away again and stared at the floor. After a while he went back to where he was sitting before and sat down.   
"Is something bothering you?" Kaoru approach the first year and kneeled down next to him.   
"It's okay, you can tell me." He put his hand on the younger's shoulder. They sat there for a bit in silence. It was all quiet until a flash of lightning came from the window along with a few spots of rain.   
"Really, rain?" Kaoru got up off the floor and walked towards the window.   
"Well, it looks like we might have to stay here until the rain lightens up. And I said I wouldn't be back late." He looked back at Koga who wasn't exactly as cheerful as Kaoru.   
"Cheer up a bit Koga-kun." Koga said nothing, instead, he kept looking at what ever was in front of him.   
"Koga-kun? You okay?" Another flash of lighting came from the window followed by a loud bang and a few more flashes. Koga had pulled his knees close to his chest and his hands were covering his ears.   
"Koga-kun, what's wrong? Wait, are you scared of the thunder?" Kaoru walked back over to Koga just as another loud bang came from outside. At the same time, Koga screamed and jumped into Kaoru's lap, grabbing the 2nd year's shirt tightly with his small hands. The boy was shaking with fear and he had started crying. Kaoru tried his best to calm him down. Every time the thunder struck, Koga jumped a bit and every time Kaoru told him it wouldn't hurt him whilst threading his fingers through the wolf's hair. 

After what seemed like forever, the rain finally lightened and the thunder was almost nonexistent. Koga had also seemed to have calmed down.   
"I guess maybe we could try and hurry home. What do you think Koga-kun?" Kaoru tried to gently move Koga away from him with very little success. The boys eyes were closed and his breathing was light and quiet. He was definitely asleep.   
"Hey, you can't sleep here, sensei will kill us if he finds out we stayed here over night without permission." Koga still didn't move and he looked like he wasn't planning to any time soon. The realisation soon hit Kaoru that they would probably have to stay at school all night. He didn't want to wake Koga up. The rain seemed to be getting heavy again and he would hate himself if Koga got sick. He thought he might as well try to make the floor some what comfy to sleep on so he took his jacket off and layed it on floor. He placed Koga gently on top and walked over to Rei's coffin. The vampire kept a pillow in there and he wouldn't mind if Kaoru and Koga used it. Kaoru grabbed the pillow, closed the coffin and walked back over to Koga. He sat down and put the pillow on his lap and slowly moved Koga so that his head was comfortably resting on it. The first year moved slightly and he had started to open his eyes as a little noise escaped his lips.   
"Shh, go back to sleep Koga-kun, you need the rest."   
"Don't... you need... sleep...?" The little boy looked up to the 2nd year, still half asleep.   
"Haha, you need it more. Besides, I'll fall asleep eventually. Hmm? What are you doing?" Koga sat up and moved so he was sitting in Kaoru's lap. He rested his head on Kaoru's chest and closed his eyes again.   
"More comfy... like this..." Koga's words were slurred and he eventually fell asleep again.   
"I guess I can't stop you, huh?" Kaoru moved his fingers through the boy's hair until he was certain that Koga was definitely asleep. After he was sure the first year wouldn't wake up, he started to feel tired himself and after a while, he rested his head against the wall and fell asleep. 

 

__

 

Rei walked down the corridor, approaching the light music club. He was a little confused. Usually every morning Koga would wait for him at the gates but today he wasn't there. He could just be sick and off school that day but Rei felt weird not having the kid around. He decided to just call Koga later and he entered the club room. To his surprise, he wasn't the only one there.   
"Kaoru? Koga? What are they doing here..." He saw the two in the corner of the room fast asleep. Kaoru was learning against the wall and Koga was curled up in Kaoru's lap. This was definitely something Rei was not expecting to see that morning. He decided to at least wake Kaoru up and walked over to them.   
"Hey Kaoru. Wake up." He shook the other 2nd year's shoulder a bit more violently than he planned to. It didn't take long before Kaoru opened his eyes.   
"Sakuma-san? Why are you here?"   
"It's the morning dumb ass. Don't tell me you two slept here all night." Rei then proceeded to walk over to the window and open the curtains.   
"It's a long story." Kaoru said whilst gently moving Koga off of him. Unfortunately, Koga wasn't having any of that. He held onto Kaoru's shirt and moved slightly closer before settling down again once he was comfortable.   
"And the story is?" Rei wasn't going to let Kaoru leave until he knew everything.   
"Well, Sakuma-san, I found Koga in here singing, he got embarrassed, we talked a bit, it started raining, Koga was scared of the thunder and started crying, he fell asleep and then I fell asleep too. You happy now?" That should of covered everything that had happened, he thinks anyway.   
"So Koga was crying, huh?" Well, Rei had something new to tease Koga about.   
"Koga can be such a crybaby sometimes ya know. But it's kinda cute." Before Kaoru could reply, the school bell rang and they heard the footsteps of the other students hurrying to class on the other side of the door.   
"I guess we'll have to talk later." Rei got up and started towards the door.   
"What about Koga-kun?" Koga was still asleep comfortably on Kaoru.   
"It'll probably be best to leave him. Umm... here, put him in my coffin." Kaoru carefully picked up the first year and placed him in the coffin, leaving the lid off just in case he woke up.   
"Okay let's go." The pair rushed out of the club room and to their classroom. 

 

__

 

"... Ngh...huh? Where... W-wait what?" Koga sat up and realised he wasn't were he fell asleep.   
"T-that... That stupid vampire!" He jumped up and climbed out of the coffin, stumbling onto the floor after.   
"You sure are clumsy." He turned around and saw Kaoru standing in the door way.   
"S-shut up..."   
"What's wrong?"   
"N-nothing!" Kaoru couldn't of noticed, could he?   
"There is something wrong, I can tell because you're stuttering." He held his hand out to Koga and helped him off the floor.  
"Seriously, I'm fine so stop worrying about me. You do that way too much- ah!" Kaoru put his arms around the boy stop him from leaving.   
"Come on Koga-kun, tell me."  
"I-i'm f-fine!" Koga bit Kaoru's hand which made him let go and he then proceeded to run for the door.   
"Koga-kun..."

"Ha... ha..."  
"Koga-chan!" As soon as the out of breath Koga entered the classroom, Arashi came up to him and hugged him.   
"So Kokun is here?" Mika had followed Arashi over to Koga.   
"That's right Mika-chan. Koga-chan, where were you all morning?" He knew it was a bad idea to come here.   
"It's... It's none of ya business!" Koga tried his best to get away from Arashi's grip but he couldn't possibly fail any more than he did.   
"Stop messing around you two and sit down. Oogami, where have been? Do you know how much work you have missed today?" Koga wasn't going to lie, Sensei was a bit scary to him. All he could do was look away and pray that Sensei got the message to leave him alone.   
"Take you seat Oogami, we'll discuss this later. He then walked off leaving the boy alone. 

Half way through the lesson, Koga felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw he had a new message from Kaoru. 

-

From: Kaoru - Thursday 2:30pm  
Sakuma-san said to meet in the light music club after school. Don't be late.

To: Kaoru - Thursday 2:32pm  
You can talk, you never show up. 

From: Kaoru - Thursday 2:35pm  
Just be quick.

-

Why couldn't Rei just text Koga himself? He's probably sleeping again so he asked Kaoru to do it instead. He was complaining that Rei was sleeping but he decided to get some sleep himself as the lesson wasn't the most interesting one. 

 

__

 

"Oi I'm here! What'd ya want- huh?" Koga looked over to see that the only one there was Kaoru. But when he looked closer, he realised the 2nd year was asleep.   
"Hey bastard wake up." All Kaoru done was turn around. No waking up. Koga knelt down and poked Kaoru's cheek to see if he was actually asleep.   
"Hey! I said wake- AHH!" Kaoru grabbed the first year and pulled him down next to him.   
"5 more minutes, promise." Koga was still in shock from being pulled down that fast to register what Kaoru had said. He didn't try to fight Kaoru because he knew he'd probably lose considering the position they were currently in.  
"I-i said w-wake up... not- h-hey!" Kaoru pushed Koga onto his back and pinned his wrists above his ahead.   
"Geez, are you ever nice when I try to be kind to you?" Kaoru smiled and Koga could hear the sarcastic tone to his voice.   
"Y-you stupid i-idiot! What are you- mm?"

Kaoru leaned down and kissed Koga. The boy was too shocked to do anything so he tried to pretend to know what he was doing. His eyes closed and a small noise escaped his lips when Kaoru slipped his tongue into Koga's mouth. Kaoru was too focused on Koga to hear the door open behind them. Kaoru pulled away to see Koga panting below him. His cheeks were light shade of red.   
"I think we should be come back later, what'd you think Adonis?"   
"It's up to them if they want to be alone, isn't it Sakuma-senpai?" Kaoru looked behind him to see Rei and Adonis standing in the door way. He wouldn't blame them for being a bit confused. Kaoru still had Koga pinned to the floor by his wrists and the first year was still breathing heavily. Kaoru let go of him and turned to face the other two.   
"You can leave if you want. How much time do we have?" He decided to play along with Rei's jokes for a bit. Kaoru reached over to Koga and helped him sit up as he was still laying on the floor. The boy looked really flustered and embarrassed.   
"Haha. It depends what you two are planning to do. Are you gonna f-"   
"S-shut up you s-stupid v-vampire!" Koga quickly yelled at Rei so he wouldn't finish the sentence.   
"So that means you are gonna do it. I thought you would of at least waited 'til you left the school." Rei enjoyed this way too much than he should had.   
"I-i said s-shut up!" Koga's face had gone bright red.   
"Kaoru, is Koga really that needy?" Before Rei had a chance to say something else, he quickly moved to the side to see a pillow hit the wall.   
"At least give me a warning next time." Koga was about to grab something else to throw when Kaoru grabbed his waist and pulled him back.   
"Sakuma-san, stop teasing him."  
"But Kaoru, you did join in too."  
"I know I know. It's just, I don't want Koga-kun to break anything." For once Kaoru was being the smarter one. Koga had seemed to of calmed down a bit but his cheeks were still a bit red. Although he was really embarrassed when Rei and Adonis walked in, he was still sitting comfortably in Kaoru's lap. Rei and Adonis joined the couple on the floor and Rei started talking about the plan for the live that night. 

 

__

 

"Koga-kun!" Kaoru was sure that he'd searched everywhere.   
"Sakuma-san, any luck?"  
"No, how about you?"   
"He's no where." Koga had suddenly disappeared and no one knew where he was. UNDEAD was supposed to perform soon and with a member missing, it was impossible. Koga was one of the main vocalists in the unit and they can't perform their song without him.   
"Sakuma-san, did you check the roof?"   
"We're not allowed up there. I tried but Sensei stopped me." Kaoru had an idea. Maybe he could somehow get up there.   
"Could you cause a distraction? Then I could get onto the roof."   
"I'll try. Be quick though." Rei ran off and Kaoru took his position by the stairs out of sight. A few moments later, the lights went out and he could hear people running around. That must of been Rei. When he was sure no one was around, he ran up the stairs and out into the cold. He looked around and realised it'd take more than looking to find Koga if he was up here. 

While he was looking around, he saw that something had moved from the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw someone hurry behind something to hide. Kaoru slowly walked over to where the person was. When he got there, he didn't see anything. All he heard was something crying. He walked further to see someone sitting on the floor, completely unaware of Kaoru's presence.  
"Koga-kun?" The boy froze, looked up and quickly backed away. He calmed down when he realised it was Kaoru.   
"D-don't scare m-me l-like that..." Koga was crying and it made his voice break multiple times.   
"Hey, what's wrong?" Kaoru knelt down and gently pet Koga's head. He realised that Koga's hair was down and not tied up. It was different and Kaoru thought it was cute.   
"Well..."  
"It's okay, you can tell me."  
"When I was little... I... well..."

__

_"I'm ready! Haha!" The little 5 year old Koga ran over to his unit. The group consisted of 4 people, including Koga. They were a small idol group that Koga had joined last minute. The other 3 were at least a few years older than him, the oldest being around 9 years old who was the leader. The other two being 8 years old. The group were participating in a live show that was being held in their home town where people of all ages could perform. They took their positions at the side of the stage and ran on when they were given the signal. The lights dimmed and Koga waited for the music to start so he could start singing. A few moments past and there was no music. All of a sudden the lights turned on blinding Koga. That wasn't supposed to happen. He looked around and saw that no one was with him. He was alone. He tried to speak but he couldn't. Before he knew it, one of the lights crashed down, missing him by a centimetre. He looked over to see his unit laughing from where the light had fallen from. All of them but one. Koga heard another crash from behind him as another light fell. This one hitting him and knocking him over. The glass from the light bulb had smashed a pieced Koga's arm and leg. It took a moment for the pain to set in and he let a scream filled with pain and fear. He got up and ran off the stage despite how much it hurt. He collapsed on the floor backstage and the staff rushed over to help him. All the little Koga did was cry. He wouldn't talk to anyone and he was just scared. He didn't even want to go home and he wanted to be left alone._

__

"That really happened?" Kaoru was shocked. He never knew this about Koga.   
"... ..."  
"Koga-kun, are you okay?"   
"Huh? I-I'm f-fine..."

Kaoru pulled Koga into his arms and gently threaded his fingers through the boy's hair, trying to calm him down.   
"What happened... after that?" He was scared to ask. Scared to break the boy again.   
"I... after t-that... I've always b-been too scared to go on s-stage. I-I always get really s-scared and n-nervous every t-time." Koga pushed his face into Kaoru's chest and continued to cry.   
"Y-y-you'd n-never do t-that, r-right? D-don't le-leave m-me... K-kaoru..." He looked up at Kaoru who wiped Koga's tears off of his face.   
"I'd never leave you. Come on, let's get you cleaned up, okay?"   
"O-okay, can you tie my hair up?" Koga grabbed a small hairband from his pocket and handed it to Kaoru.   
"It's looks cute like this though." Replied Kaoru as he gently gathered the ends of Koga's hair in his hand. It was a little bit shorter than his and it was rare to Koga's hair like this as it was always tied up for school. He wrapped the hairband securely around it, creating a small ponytail that layed softly on the first year's shoulder.   
"Come on, let's go find the others, we're performing pretty soon." The two stood up and headed towards the stairs that Kaoru had previously walked up. He pulled out his phone in the process. 

_

To: Rei - Thursday 9:45pm  
Anyone near the stairs?

From: Rei - Thursday 9:46pm  
Took ya time, didn't ya? 

To: Rei - Thursday 9:46pm  
Yes or no

From: Rei - Thursday 9:47pm  
You're good

_

Kaoru quickly made his way down the stairs with Koga close by his side. Rei and Adonis greeted them as they returned and the four made their way towards the stage after the stagehands had wired their mics up, making sure that the cable was hidden. The group that was currently performing were now finishing and Kaoru looked over to Koga to see if he was okay. The boy had his eyes shut tight and he was biting his lip a little too hard.  
"Hey, it's okay. There's no need to be scared." Kaoru held Koga's small hands in one hand and the other was gently petting the smaller's head.  
"You getting nervous Koga?" Rei hugged Koga from behind whilst Adonis put a hand on his shoulder.   
"You'll be fine Oogami." The reassurance from his unit made him feel a lot better. Koga wiped away his tears and smiled back at the rest of the group.   
"Koga-kun, just breathe and you'll be fine. We'll all be right next to you."  
The boys parted and climbed onto their separate platforms, ready to enter the stage. Kaoru gave Koga a quick kiss before taking his place. Koga closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out. It helped calm him down a bit. The lights turned off and the music started. The platforms shot up and the group jumped up onto the stage. The crowd cheered as they started singing and Koga looked out into the sea of cyalumes that were shining a deep purple. It was different from when he was little. He was having fun. Maybe performing won't be as bad as he thought it would be. This had always been just dream and he was going to enjoy every second of it. 

"We are, UNDEAD!"


End file.
